


【然访】然然，你醒醒

by banbaizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: ABO预警试管play欧欧西 十分欧欧西满满的dirty talk总的来说就是青春期少年沈浩然的南柯一梦~





	【然访】然然，你醒醒

**Author's Note:**

> ABO预警  
> 试管play  
> 欧欧西 十分欧欧西  
> 满满的dirty talk  
> 总的来说就是青春期少年沈浩然的南柯一梦~

放学后的化学实验室，夕阳穿过玻璃窗打在实验台的U型管上，折射出斑斓的金色的光斑。

沈浩然低着头站在一边看向低头摆弄实验器材的老师，体内有种异样的感应。

“沈浩然，你知道为什么我单独把你留下来吗？”穿着白大褂的老师突然转头看向他。

高访？

死胖子化学老师怎么会变成叔叔的样子？？？

“叔叔？”

“谁是你叔叔，别乱攀亲戚啊，你自己看看你一模的试卷。”高访不知从哪里掏出一张卷子拍在桌上，“27分，这答题纸上除了选择题其他全空白。沈浩然同学，你是不是对老师有什么意见？”

“叔叔，我没有……”我喜欢你还来不及，哪里会有意见。

“说了，叫我高老师。”

“可你明明是我你男朋友呀！”沈浩然捉急，怎么好好的男朋友变成老师了，还装作不认识他！

“没看出来我们的校草alpha还对老师有这种想法。”高访挑了挑眉，镜片后一双眼狐狸般的眯了起来，“如果你今天表现的好，也不是没有机会。”比平时更妖媚的男人挑起沈浩然的下巴。

咽口水，这样的叔叔好诱人！

高访摇了摇试管，振荡着其中的液体，“今天带你做几个实验，你好好看着。”

“好。”乖巧可爱。

“拿着这个，判断下这是什么试剂。”

沈浩然小心的接过高访递来的试管，玻璃管的底部盈着紫红色的半透明液体。现役高中生假模假样的摇晃了下试管，却被高访伸手阻止，“你这样打着圈转是不对的，振荡试管的标准做法是左右摇晃，像这样。”高访绕后握住了沈浩然的手，引导着吊车尾学生的动作，匀速的左右摇动着玻璃器皿，紫红色的液体随之晃动着。可沈浩然根本无心试剂，视线定格在高访覆上的手，背后的热量隔着几层衣服烫着他，心脏也因为两人紧密的身躯扑通扑通的跳着。

“你想想，紫红色的溶液有哪些，嗯？”高访的声音好像从鼻子里发出，贴在沈浩然的耳边慢慢的一字一字的漏出。

灼热的呼吸打在后颈，小朋友耳根一阵发烫，但还是努力地转动着小脑筋回忆，“有龙胆紫溶液.....石蕊试剂.....…高锰酸钾。”

“嗯，很好，再给你一个小提示。”高访一张一合的唇数次擦过高中生泛红的耳廓，“二氧化硫可以让他褪色，你再猜猜？”

“是高锰…高锰酸钾。”沈浩然话也要说不利索。

“答对了。”高访毫无预兆的在沈浩然的侧脸亲了一口后迅速撤离，回到讲台边上指了指卷子，“所以这题应该选C，你能把反应的方程式写上吗？”

还未及时反应的沈浩然摸了摸脸颊，傻笑着不知从哪儿掏出一支笔，利索的写下来一连串反应公式。

高访的手肘撑在讲台上低头看着沈浩然的答案，“写得很好，所以沈浩然同学，你明明都会，却选了错误的答案。是故意想让老师把你留下来？你就那么喜欢老师吗？”

“超喜欢！”你是我最最最亲爱的叔叔，我怎么能不喜欢你！

“你知道吗，其实老师也很喜欢你~”说着高访抬腿，被撩开的白袍下竟空落落的，赤裸的脚踝挂着过大的皮鞋慢悠悠的蹭过沈浩然结实的小腿。

高中生腾的红了眼，手眼看着就要摸上高访诱人的肌肤，方才还晃在眼前的大白腿一下子便收了回去，沈浩然抬头一脸委屈看着他的“高老师”。

“心不要急，想要奖励，就得回答问题。”高访转头，指了指桌上已经搭建好的实验装置，又摊开试卷指了指实验大题，“这是这道题的模型，我来给你演示一下，你来告诉我答案。”

高访抬手点燃了酒精灯，袖口滑落至手肘，光滑的小臂白的几乎反光，转动着细的惊人的手腕指着酒精灯提问，“这个的作用是什么？”

“加热，让碳酸氢钠分解。”沈浩然不知道自己怎么还能做到对着可能只穿了一件白大褂的高访认真回答问题！！！

“答对了一半，还有使含有结晶水的碳酸钠失水。”高访拉了拉袖子，又盖住了暴露出的皮肤。

沈浩然同学在内心疯狂拒绝，狗视眈眈的想要用视线剥下这件碍眼的白衣。

“那这个呢？”高访不露痕迹扯出一个意味不明的微笑，指向中间的U型管，“题目告诉我们，里边装的是无水的氯化钙。”

吸取方才的教训，沈浩然打起12万分的精神，回忆着书本上的知识，“为了吸收反应里生成的水！”

“没错。”

沈浩然闪亮着眼期待着高访的奖励，果不其然，对方凑近了过来，送上一记香吻，只可惜仅仅相贴了一瞬便分开，他还未来得急那薄唇的滋味。迫不及待想要下一个奖励的沈浩然自告奋勇的抢过试卷，解答起了第三个问题，“这里面装着的碱石灰是用来吸收反应中生成的二氧化碳的，叔叔，对不对~”

高访捂着嘴笑弯了眼，随后一张脸在沈浩然面前无限放大，轻微的酒香味若有似无的顺着相贴的唇传了过来。小alpha夺过了这个吻的主动权，捧住高访完美的下颚微微用力撬开了Omega的唇。啧啧的接吻声混杂着心跳声在沈浩然的耳边炸开，高访的唇一如既往的甜美，他不由自主的探入炙热的口腔，寻找柔软的小舌。仿佛要将耗尽高访口中所有空气一般用力的亲吻着，很快沈浩然就感受到omega已经软了腰。

乘胜追击是alpha的本能，沈浩然扶住高访细腰的双手恣意游走向下，隔着布料包裹住柔软的臀肉，仔细的感受着高访较好的臀型，这个屁股他拥有都摸不腻。

叔叔连内裤都没穿！

手掌没有感受到底裤的存在，沈浩然亢奋的捏了把臀肉，将对方的胯拉向自己，半硬的性器按耐不住的一下一下向前顶。

“唔嗯…”双唇被堵住，高访只能发出鼻音来反抗。

屁股揉过瘾后沈浩然转而想要脱下高访身上唯一的遮蔽物，却被高访反制一把握住了校裤下的勃起，“小朋友，我说了，想要奖励先要做题。”

“老师……”欲求不满的沈浩然半路被阻，浑身难受的不行只想好好的在高访身上泻泻火。

“没有付出，就没有回报，第四题求x的值。”这一次撒娇好像不顶用。

高访喘着气揉弄起自己学生的性器，嘴上也不松口，“你一边算，我一边帮你弄好吗？没想到你这里还真大啊~”

沈浩然总是很难拒绝高访的要求，勉为其难的提笔在草稿纸上列式计算，另一边却感受着高访的手给他带来的快感。解题过程才写到第二行，高访的手就解开了皮带钻入了alpha的裤裆里，肉棒被略凉的手把玩着，沈浩然的字都扭曲了起来。

太想操了。

想把他压在讲台上操哭！

“然然，你在想什么，手上的动作慢下来咯。”说这高访的手也停了下来，堪堪握着，“你不写，我也不动哦。”

沈浩然咬咬牙，继续写着，笔尖几乎都要穿破纸张，每一个数字都留下极深的印子。高访的手故意动的很慢，欲望得不到疏解反而更甚，手臂上的青筋都爆了出来。

“嘶！叔叔你干嘛！”脆弱的敏感处被突然捏紧，无预兆的疼痛从耻部传来，沈浩然险些要跳起来。

“你再看看你的恒等式。”高访对少年的反抗不以为意，飘飘然的沙哑嗓音撩着小朋友，“老师奖罚分明，做错了当然要惩罚哦。”

沈·天不怕地不怕·just见高访怂·浩然只能憋着嘴检查起自己的解题步骤，果然发现了一个愚蠢的低级错误，粗暴的划去做出修改。伴随着他的动作，高访的手也松开了，还加快了套弄的速度，手指顺着凸起的筋脉撸动，“然然，你解快点，考试可没有那么多时间给你。”

沈浩然不想解题！沈浩然只想想解叔叔衣服！

小alpha天人交战之际，omega更加变本加厉的挑逗，湿热的唇滑向脆弱的脖颈，轻咬着喉结边上的皮肤。勾人的舌在疯狂搏动的颈动脉上舔舐着，湿滑的触感沿着下颚线一路上移到了耳边，“呼”的朝耳蜗吹了一口气。

“然然，还没……啊，沈浩然你干嘛！”

“老师你说我想干嘛？”被引诱到快烧起来的沈浩然将高访还埋在他裤裆里的手扯了出来，一个错身将这只勾人的猫儿压在了讲台上，肉茎直接顶向臀峰之间的沟壑，卡在两瓣软肉之间上下磨蹭着以缓解难耐的燥热，“x=10，老师我现在可以领取我的奖励了嘛？”

“你先放开，还有…”

“放开？老师你这儿都那么湿了，我要是放开你，你可怎么满足自己？”沈浩然拍打着圆润的臀部。

alpha所言非虚，omega的后穴早已分泌出大量的黏液，在沈浩然的孽根贴上来之后全部沾染在白色的外褂上，本就不厚实的布料很快便吸足了水份，粉白的屁股肉在半透明的隔阂下若隐若现。

“老师一直催我解题，其实是你想我快点来肏你吧。”沈浩然继续在粗糙的湿布料上摩擦，手却向前兹拉一下扯开了高访仅此一件的遮蔽物，扣子噼里啪啦放散落在地上，“老师，只是摸摸我的肉棒，你这里就那么硬了，你也太淫荡了吧?”

“我没有……”

“没有什么？没有勾引学生？没有硬？还是小屁股没有流一堆骚水？”沈浩然一手把玩这高访的勃起，一手抠弄着也已经硬了的乳头，两指夹着向外拉扯。他太熟悉自己男人的身体了，三管齐下，很快高访的水流的更厉害了。沈浩然恶劣的拉过高访的手向后，“你自己摸摸，衣服都能挤出水了，你是多久没被alpha干过，居然那么饥渴？”

“没……没被…嗯啊啊……你是第一个…”高访越说越轻。

“啪”沈浩然一掌拍在湿透的臀上，“老师怎么可以说谎呢，没被干过怎么可能那么会勾人？

“真的没有…你别打我屁股…我是你老师……”高访哑哑的声线都仿佛在勾魂似的。

经验丰富的年上恋人不但突然变身化学教师，还号称自己从未经人事，沈浩然简直怀疑自己在做梦。

“我不信，除非你让我检查。”

“怎么检查.....？”

沈浩然的目光定格在试管架上，高锰酸钾边上还有好几个空置的试管。背对着高访舔了舔唇，坏心思浮现出来。松开高访的下体，沈浩然径直抽出了一支试管，直径大约有两指粗细，一个八度那么长。

高访可能也从眼角瞄到了沈浩然的动作，猜想到这个疯狂的小alpha可能想要干什么，“然然，你别！”努力挣动下身，却被沈浩然死死压住无法脱离半分。

“老师你别扭了，我不看看你里边，怎么知道你有没有在说谎呢？”沈浩然一开启发情模式一张嘴就毫无下限，完全没了平日里乖顺的模样，“放松，你已经那么湿了，应该一下子就可以吃进去。”

沈浩然撩起白褂的下摆，向上翻起，湿漉漉的衣物黏在高访的背上，腰线以下的肌肤全部曝露出来。不知是不是被盯的有些不好意思，沈浩然还没碰上高访的屁股，穴口臀缝就已经瑟缩着吐出了更多的淫液。更是加重了沈浩然想要一探究竟的欲望，这里面到底是有多能流水？

“老师，你特意什么都不穿，是不是就是为了方便我肏你，嗯？”

“是......老师已经注意你很久了.....”高访讨好的回答，希望学生可以一高兴放过他。

奈何并无多大用，沈浩然夹着试管两手掰开了湿透了的臀瓣，粉嫩的穴口立刻出现在他眼前，在微凉的空气中一缩一缩的，好似吃食的鱼嘴。Alpha看的眼都红了，手指绕着菊穴的褶皱按了一圈便一下子不留情的戳刺了进去。

“嗯.....啊.....”高访仿若真的处子一般，紧致的令人难以置信，内里的嫩肉抗拒着外来者的入侵，守卫者主人的贞洁，括约肌一阵一阵的向外挤压着。

看着高访一下子软了腰，费力的弯着腿支撑着体重，沈浩然十足的满意，只想更加玩弄这具身体。一番扩张后抽出手指，将已经被手焐的微热的试管抵住翕张的穴口，圆润的玻璃管一碰到那张小嘴，高访就向前缩着咿咿呀呀的喊着不要。

沈浩然哪里还听得进去这口不对心的拒绝，一狠心，直接将试管挤入了三分之一。

“啊！好凉.....拿出去，我不要这个.......”屁股里被自己每天都接触的实验道具塞入，异样的羞耻感让高访使劲的扭着屁股，看起来反而更像使劲想要将其吞进去一般。

“我看你明明想要的很。”沈浩然看着肥臀在眼前扭动，更是气血下涌，手在一用力，15、6公分的试管竟被整支没入，仅剩管口一圈还被沈浩然抓着，“叔叔，你这里真的是粉红色的，看来老师没有说谎，这里真的没有被人进去过呢。”

试管不留情的将穴道撑开，入口处一圈一圈的媚肉没有遮蔽的呈现在沈浩然的眼前，与穴口一般粉嫩的媚肉规律性的收缩着。所有的动作全都被沈浩然纳入眼中，饥渴难耐的小alpha将臀部分的更开，想要看到更里边，可惜偏生有些暗。

“嗯…...你快.......拿出来......”

“拿出去干嘛，你更里边我还没看到呢。”沈浩然想着有什么办法可以看得更深，突然口袋里的手机振动了起来，沈浩然灵机一动挂了不知道是谁的电话，拉开快捷菜单打开了手电筒对着试管口照了起来。

绝景！

Alpha的喉结重重的吞咽了一下，明亮的光线将穴道照的一清二楚，肉穴一吸一吸的紧紧贴在玻璃壁上，分泌的粘液被堵住只能一点点的沿着褶皱渗透。小穴努力的收缩着，想要将体内的异物排出，就着润滑的液体，玻璃管被慢慢的挤了出来。

见状沈浩然又噗嗤一下，将玻璃管推了回去，“不许吐出来 不然等下我就不干你了。”果然高访马上就安分下来，沈浩然只是看着还觉得不满，觉得那么好的景色一定要留念，遂打开了照相机，开着闪光灯拍了几张照片，防偷拍的照相声响起，刺激着高访耳膜。

“然然，不行........唔..不能拍照.....嗯”才安分了没几分钟，高访又想要撑起身阻止沈浩然的动作。

“叔叔，你里面超级漂亮，我一定拍下来留作纪念。”沈浩然单手反着高访纤细的两节手腕，力道用的刚好，既阻止了“老师”的反抗又不会弄痛他，“老师，你不知道你里边又多勾人，才插进去那么一会儿，里面就流了那么多水。都起了一层雾气了，拍不清楚了。”

沈浩然嘟嘴，Omega实在太湿了，就算高访不向外排挤，也耐不住湿滑的液体和地球引力不住的要下滑，手机怎么聚焦都捕捉不到眼睛看到的绝美画面。沈浩然不甘心的又拍了几张穴口的照片便拔出了试管。

“啵”的一下试管离开了体内，被堵住的液体争先恐后的涌出，顺着会阴流向颤抖的大腿，“叔叔，你看，试管上都是你屁股里边的水。”沈浩然看着高访红着眼斜眼看他，摇了摇手中黏腻的玻璃管，还嫌不够的又用试管口顺着流荡到大腿上的水痕向上一刮，汨汨的稠亮液被搜刮其中，两三下就收集了近四分之一试管。沈浩然更加兴奋，将试管插在了高锰酸钾的边上，“老师，你看我没骗你吧，那么多水，一会儿我要把他带回去做纪念。”

高访简直羞的抬不起头，挣扎间留下的汗水顺着沾湿了鬓角，脸颊绯红，一双眼也红的不像样。

看着高访可人的模样，沈浩然喜欢的紧，松开高访咬住自己薄唇的牙口，一个深吻堵住了年长者所有的不满。

叔叔真是怎么样都好看！

边吻沈浩然边扶着自己的性器对准饱经摧残的穴口，一下挺了进去，相接的唇齿吞下了高访的呻吟声。体内的媚肉吸住了登堂入室的肉棒，明显比起方才的玻璃管更喜欢这一根有血有肉的物什。沈浩然脑中还留有方才的画面，想着自己的肉棒正在被那些可爱的穴肉夹着，他就兴奋的又胀大了一圈。

感到高访快要窒息，沈浩然不舍的松开了殷红的唇，拉扯出几丝唾液，色情的很。下身被火热包裹着，无与伦比的舒爽，沈浩然控制不住摆腰的力度，每一下都撞击到深处，感受肉冠被肠肉挤压的快感，“老师，你里边太紧了。”

“嗯.....好大......你慢点.....啊啊......太深了......嗯......”高访断断续续的哼哼唧唧，根本不知道自己无意的呢喃是对男人最高的赞赏。

“大才干的你那么爽，真想让同学们都看看你被我肏的有多浪。”沈浩然想象着平日里禁欲模样的高访在一群高中生的注视下被自己肏的汁水横流，浪叫的合不拢嘴就兴奋异常，虽然他肯定不舍得让除了自己以外的人看到高访这幅模样，可想想又不犯法。

“别....嗯.....不行....嗯啊......”高访被沈浩然的话吓到，急的缩紧了肠道。

不良校草见自己背德的性幻想竟让高访如此有感觉，反而恶向胆边生更加胡言乱语，“也是，如果让大家都看到你现在的骚样，一定所有的alpha都会想要上你。”

“但是，叔叔你放心。我会和他们每个人都干一架，只要是为了你，我永远都会是胜者。只有我才能操你不是吗？”沈浩然亲吻过高访散发着红酒味的源头，腺体因为激烈的情事微微发烫，因为alpha的接触和充满占有欲的话语，Omega的身体更加激动，一股一股的液体喷打在硕大的龟头上，“嗯啊....嗯嗯.......”

“回答我，高老师....是不是只有我才能肏你？”探出舌舔过凸起的腺体，沈浩然魅惑的提出令人羞耻不已的问题，“回答我的问题，我也会给你奖励哦~”恶意的用龟头戳刺着最令Omega舒爽的地方，能让高访失控时地方沈浩然可是铭记于心。

被钳制在讲台上的高访无法逃脱，硕大的头部顶在他的生殖腔口，麻痒的感觉刺激的他只能听话的回答小朋友的问题，“是.....只有你可以.....”

“可以怎么样，说清楚。”

“嗯啊啊！…只有…啊…你可以…上我……”

得到满意的回答，沈浩然心满意足的笑了笑，重重的来回顶弄极致敏感的腔口。

“啊......唔嗯嗯.....啊....哈啊....”高访无意识的唤着，“好舒服....那里好舒服....然然，重点.....在重点.......”

听着高访毫无顾忌的浪叫，沈浩然也肏红了眼，揉着柔软湿滑的臀肉，看着雪白的屁股被自己捏的通红，性感腰窝都盈满了汗水，被肏成艳红色的穴口还贪吃的吞吃着自己紫红色的肉茎。沈浩然觉得自己只要看着高访就可以不停的勃起，不停的射精，如果高访是一个专门吸食男人精气的妖怪，那么就算死在他身上沈浩然也心甘情愿。

没想到自己竟然会如此沉湎情色，沈浩然也不知道是气自己没用还是气高访太诱人，啪啪两下拍打着饱满臀部，“只会叫我重点重点，你知道我现在肏的是你哪里吗？”

“唔嗯.....不知道.......我只知道.......然然......嗯.....干的我好舒服…还想要更多……”

艹

“你不是老师吗，作为Omega，怎么会不知道这里是哪里。”说着沈浩然又重重的撞击着还紧闭着的入口，“是真不知道还是假不知道？”

“......啊！.......我...是化学老师..嗯嗯....又不是教....生物的....”

“还嘴硬，我来告诉你，这里是你的生殖腔，只要我的肉棒干进去成结，再标记你，你就会怀上我的孩子。”沈浩然也不抽出来了干脆在那处来回打转，一刻也不让高访喘息，磨的高访舒爽的咿呀乱叫。

“老师是你说的，答错题要惩罚。”alpha的本能让沈浩然无比憧憬小口之后的腔室，“我就罚你打开生殖腔，让我操进去好不好，标记你，揣上我的崽子好不好。”

“唔嗯......不......不要.....唔啊......”Omega疯狂摇头，让沈浩然有些生气，为什么就是不愿意让他标记。

“老师不同意，我只能来硬的了。”不管不顾的用力想要凿开生殖腔口，沈浩然的气力不小，不一会儿还真的让他撞出一丝缝隙，勾起唇一笑，“老师，你的腔口开了，我马上就进去。”

陌生的快感折腾的高访崩溃的流下生理性的泪水，指甲搔刮着讲台，却无法让自己逃开学生的侵犯，“别....唔嗯.......不要....唔嗯......不可以.......”

“叔叔只会说不行，不要。口是心非的很，明明是你先勾引我的，小屁股也咬的那么紧。”高访一口一个拒绝，反倒让沈浩然有些心生不满，好像自己是个强暴犯似的。

可能是沈浩然的语气沾染了几分委屈，高访马上就软了态度，沉默了一会小声的开口，“然然，我不是这个意思，.....你就......你轻点........”

“嗯！”沈浩然顿时又恢复了生气，勃发的肉物直挺挺的撞开了高访放松下来的生殖腔。

两人同时倒吸一口气，实在太爽了！

比肠道还要紧致几分的秘境是淫水分泌的源头，沈浩然几乎可以听到龟头在其中搅拌发出咕啾咕啾的水声，发了狠捣弄着可以为他繁衍后代的腔室，次次撞击都不达腔壁不罢休。整根肉棒都被屁股吞的极深，仿佛两颗卵蛋都要一同吃下。

“真想马上标记你，操大你的肚子。这样你每次在这上课都会想起是在这里被我标记的情景。”情欲上头沈浩然毫不顾忌的道出自己的幻想，“到时候你就会挺着大肚子上课，同学们表面上对你毕恭毕敬的，私底下却会说你是个勾引自己学生的坏老师，不仅勾引学生上床，还怀了学生的孩子。”

“啊啊嗯....别说了......别说了！....”沈浩然的话十分有画面感，羞的高访捂住了自己的耳朵，再多一句话都不愿听。

“好了，好了，我不说了，叔叔不同意我是不会强迫你的。”沈浩然见状，终于心疼起了恋人，本来说骚话只是为了增加高访的快感，过头了就没意思了，拉下高访的手。沈浩然俯下身子密密的吻落在高访的眉骨、眼角、鼻尖、下巴，吻去了恋人的泪，缱绻的留恋在他最爱的猫唇不愿离去。

嘴用来接吻便不能说荤话。 

高访反手勾住沈浩然的脖颈，追逐着男孩探入口中烫热的舌。沈浩然满足的享受着高访的主动，想要通过这个吻将绵绵不绝的爱意传达到高访心中。

啧啧的舌吻声也盖不住下体拍打的声音。

沈浩然已然快要达到巅峰，Omega的生殖腔简直就是罪恶的温床，誓要将alpha的囊袋榨空，有自主意识似的戏弄着龟头。勾引着肉棒快些成结射精，将可以孕育生命的液体尽数留下填饱那里。

沈浩然腾出手撸动着高访的性器，想要和他一同到达高潮。

“叔叔....我们一起......嗯.....”

在沈浩然快要达到高潮的时候，有一个很模糊空远的声音传来，且越来越大，好熟悉的声音..........

“然然，然然，你醒醒。”

“然然，你醒醒！”

沈浩然猛地睁开眼，高访一脸担忧的表情在他眼前无限放大。

“…老师？”

“嗯？什么老师？”

沈浩然眨巴着眼。

嗯？白大褂呢？试管呢？屁股呢？

卧槽！我特么是在做梦呀！

“然然，你怎么在这睡着了，也不怕脖子扭了。”高访摸了摸沈浩然毛茸茸的脑袋，看着小男友深更半夜的累到趴在写字台上睡着觉得心疼的紧。现在的学生比他十几年前高考时辛苦多了，特别是沈浩然落下太多功课，一时半会儿想要跟上大进度，只能更加刻苦。

沈浩然苦巴巴的看了眼西装笔挺的高访，缅怀着自己逝去的青春，哦不，春梦，“叔叔，你怎么才回来，饭吃了吗？”

“晚上和券商一起吃的，谈谈浅宇增发的事儿，你呢？这都十一点半了还在看书？”高访瞧着沈浩然睡眼惺忪的还没醒透就开始关心他，心里一阵暖洋洋的，觉得深夜回到家有人在等着的感觉真好。

“嗯，想把之前的一模卷在重做一遍。”沈浩然点头回答。

“努力学习是好事，但也要注意身体，累了就去睡觉吧，我先去洗澡了。”

温柔的吻落在沈浩然的头顶，不待他抓住，高访就退出书房，沈浩然低头看着自己湿乎乎的裤裆，心中发出了痛苦的哀嚎.....

我不想睡觉！我想睡叔叔！！！！！


End file.
